Alignment of a chip component with respect to a mounting region of a substrate needs to be carried out with high accuracy and with ease. In general, in such an alignment, a chip component is held by a chip handler and mounted on a mounting region. As such, the accuracy of the alignment of the chip component depends on a relative positional accuracy of the chip component with respect to the chip handler and a transfer accuracy of the chip component held by the chip handler.
As a method for more accurately and easily performing the alignment of a chip component with respect to a mounting region, the following Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a liquid is supplied onto a mounting region, a chip component is arranged on the liquid, and the chip component is aligned with respect to the mounting region by virtue of a capillary force. The mounting region used in this method has high wettability with respect to a liquid. A region around the mounting region in a substrate has low wettability with respect to the liquid.